Un angel llora
by sandra hatake
Summary: Se casaron hace cinco años, sin embrago el sueño de roy se convertira en pesadilla por un descuido suyo, podra remediarlo? descubranlo en este song fic basado en la cancion un angel llora.


_Hola a todos, en esta oportunidad le traigo un song fic basado en la canción Un ángel llora de anet moreno, espero sea de su agrado_

_Las flores ya no llegan_

_El poema se acabó_

_Lo que un día fue amor_

_En amargura se volvió_

Cuantos años han pasado desde aquel día, tres?, cuatro? No, ya son cinco años… cinco años desde que prometiste amarme para toda la vida…desde que nos dimos el si frente a un altar, lástima que la felicidad nos duro poco, después de tu ascenso fhürer las cosas fueron cambiando, te volviste más distante, y ya casi no tenias tiempo para mí y para nuestro pequeño hijo que tenía apenas 1 año cuando todo esto empezó, cuando me di cuenta de que… me estabas dejando de amar…

_Ella quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó_

_Para poder revivir los placeres del ayer_

Quisiera regresar el tiempo, volver a aquellos días en los que una mirada bastaba para comprendernos… ah! Tiempos aquellos, en los que solíamos vernos a "escondidas" porque las reglas no permitían lo "nuestro", ja! Qué bonito suena, lo nuestro, a veces pienso que nunca hubo un "nosotros", y que la única enamorada de esta relación… fui yo

_Ya no puede ver las cosas igual_

_Porque en un mar de olvido todo ya quedo_

_Ya el océano ha perdido Su color azul_

_las estrellas miran La luna la abraza_

_Y un ángel llora..._

Ya no puedo ver las cosas como antes, todo es diferente ahora, siento como te alejas, como te vas apartando de mi lado, y mi tristeza… mi tristeza no tiene limites, siento como mi corazón se rompe a pedazos y como la fortaleza que solía mostrar hace años no existiera… observo el vaivén de las olas del mar y ya no puedo disfrutar de aquella paz que solía transmitirme, veo el cielo, buscando las estrellas que fueron testigo de nuestros encuentros a escondidas, sin embargo, noto como se van apagando una a una y me doy cuenta que mi vida se va con cada una de ellas, la luna me envuelve en su pálida luz, tratando de darme ánimos para continuar, pero ya es demasiado tarde, nuestro pequeño aun no es cociente de lo que sucede a su alrededor, sin embargo, acompaña mi llanto con el suyo….

_Pasaron ya los años_

_Ya el se olvidó_

_De el amor que prometió_

_Cuando la conoció_

_Entra a la habitación y en la cama en la vio_

_Toca su cuerpo frío la tristeza la mató…_

Han pasado cinco años desde que nos casamos, cinco años desde que te entregaste a mí en cuerpo y alma… se que has soportado demasiado, mis desplantes, mis tardanzas, mis olvidos, pero aun así, se que tu amor por mí no cambiara, me lo has dicho una infinidad de veces, aun cuando te respondía de mala manera, pero hoy después de tantos años he logrado darme un tiempo, algo que debí hacer desde hace tiempo, sé que es un poco tarde, pero esta vez quiero sorprenderte…

Entro en la habitación, parece que no has notado mi presencia me acerco a ti, pareces estar dormida, trato de despertarte, pero no reaccionas, te muevo con más fuerza… nada, Dios! Dime que esto no es verdad-grito ante esta situación- te muevo con más fuerza aun, pero nada, tu cuerpo esta frio, No te vayas- grito- no me dejes solo, y te abrazo como si la vida se me fuera en ello, pero nada sucede, te habías ido de mi lado…

_Las flores ya llegaron_

_El poema empezó_

_Sobre una tumba fría_

_El llora su dolor_

Las flores que todos nuestros amigos envían van llegando, lo lamento-me dice Edward- y me da una palmada en la espalda, nuestro hijo se abraza fuerte a mi pantalón y me pregunta ¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Por qué no está con nosotros?, no sé que responderle, solo atino a abrazarlo con fuerza y lloro… lloro como un niño pequeño ante tu tumba…

_El solo quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó_

_Para poder perderse así en la dulzura de su voz_

Quisiera regresar el tiempo, volver a esos días en los que éramos felices, volver al tiempo en el que no era fhürer y podía estar contigo, disfrutar de tu sonrisa sentir tu piel, percibir tu aroma, perderme en el dulce sonido de tu voz, pero…. Demonios! Ya no es posible y lo peor de todo… es culpa mía…

_Ya no puede ver las cosas igual_

_Porque en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo_

_Las estrellas miran_

_La luna lo abraza_

_Y un ángel llora..._

No puedo ver las cosas como antes, no ahora que te apartaste de mi lado, que hare a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo le explicare a nuestro hijo que su madre no volverá?… Dios! Esto es tan difícil… la noche llega y nos cubre con un manto de estrellas siento como si cada una de ellas fuera una parte de ti y me derrumbo de nuevo, recuerdo todo de ti y no puedo evitar que el llanto brote una vez mas de mis ojos, nuestro hijo se acerca y me pregunta ¿mamá ya no volverá verdad? Abro los ojos por la sorpresa, no puedo responderle y veo que no hace falta, nuestro pequeño lo comprende, se aferra con fuerza de mi pecho y acompaña mi llanto con el suyo mientras la luna nos arrulla con su luz, como muchas veces lo hizo con nosotros…

El niño se queda dormido en mis brazos de tanto llorar, lo cargo y lo llevo a lo que fue nuestra casa lo recuesto en su cama y me coloco junto a la ventana observo la profundidad de la noche y poco a poco me quedo dormido, espero que por lo menos en el reino de los sueños pueda verte, decirte cuanto te amo y pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te cause mi amada Riza…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Bueno este es el final, que les pareció, un poco triste verdad? La verdad no estaba segura si escribirlo o no pero igual, aquí esta, espero haya sido de su agrado hasta otra oportunidad XD_

_Ha! Se me olvidaba, este song fic puede tener una continuación, depende de ustedes, díganme que opinan y si les gusta hare otro capitulo mas, ahora si me retiro. Hasta la próxima _


End file.
